He Comes First
by NaleyBrucasFan - aka Lizzy
Summary: Wee!Winchesters... Something is wrong with Sam and it's up to Dean to take care of him while John's away on a hunt, and it's harder than Dean thought it would be...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Supernatural fan fics, so let me know what yall think and the more reviews I get the faster I update. I hope yall enjoy. And I don't own anything except the Supernatural DVD so don't sue me!

* * *

Sam-9  
Dean-14

He Comes First

By Eliz

Sam Winchester or Sammy as both his father and brother called him wasn't your normal nine year old. Sure, he went to school, made new friends like every other kid his age did, but he also knew how to kill demons and how to hunt, which was extremely unusual. Even though Sam hadn't actually been on an out of town hunt yet, like his big brother Dean had. Sam was looking forward to when he'll get to go with his dad and brother. But unlike them Sam didn't love hunting as much as them, but he still enjoyed getting to go out of town with them and spending time with them away from the house.

"Sam! Get your ass up or your going to be later and miss school!" Dean shouted from the doorway. Sam sleeping past 6:30 was unusual, but it happened every once in a while, so Dean didn't let it bother him. He knew exactly how to get his little brother up and out of bed, because unlike Dean, Sam loved school and would beg to go to school if he knew was going to have to miss.

Dean's assumption was correct, because not more than five seconds after those words left his mouth Sam shot up our of the bed, eyes shooting around looking for the clock to see what time it really was. As soon as he saw that Dean wasn't telling the truth, he shot Dean a look, but began to get ready, even though every bone in his body told him to lay back down.

Sam was still exhausted and he really wanted to do was to just be able to go back to sleep and stay there all day, but since he had a spelling test today, Sam knew that wasn't an option. As Sam got ready, Dean made breakfast for both of them, Lucky Charms, which was both Sam and Dean's favorite.

"Sam hurry up! Your breakfast is getting soggy!" Dean shouted through the run down old apartment they'd been living in every since a few days before his fourteenth birthday, which had been almost 3 months ago.

"Coming!" he heard his little brother yell back, and then watched him walk into the kitchen. Sam still looked exhausted when he walked in and sat down at the table.

"_That's the last time I let you stay up and watch a movie with me, little brother."_ Dean thought to himself as he continued to eat his breakfast.

Twenty minutes later both boys were out the door and off to school. Dean dropped Sam off right in front of the elementary school entrance doors as he always did every morning, but this morning was a little different. Today Sam wasn't acting like his usual self, he wasn't going on and on about what he was going to do in school today and didn't ask Dean to read off his spelling words, like he always did when he had a test. Dean shrugged it off, thinking that Sam was only tired and that as soon as he actually woke up some more he'd be fine.

"Bye Sammy, have a good day. I'll come and pick you up at 3:30," Dean smiled then left to go over to the high school building.

Sam knew that something was not quite right, but he just brushed it off as being tired and went inside the building and to his classroom.

His teacher, Mrs. Scotto, was in a particularly good mood this morning, so she allowed everyone to take their spelling test second thing that morning, even though spelling period wasn't suppose to be until the afternoon. Sam, of course, made a 100 on his test. School was anything but difficult for Sam, but he still enjoyed it, even though he got bored from time to time. He could actually do Dean's homework most of the time, and Dean used that to his advantage sometimes. Nevertheless, other times it made him mad that his little brother was smarter than he is.

Sam was just minding his own business, reading him assigned reading assignment, when the exhausted he had been feeling started getting the best of him. He couldn't seem to concentrate on what he was trying to read and do. Not ten minutes later Sam began to feel like someone had placed a tennis ball in the back of his throat and no matter what he tried he couldn't get rid of it. Then seconds later his stomach started to rumble and bother him. But Sam being who he was and how he was raised, he ignored and pushed it as far away as he could to try and not think about it. But as long as he tried to push it away, the stronger the feeling seemed to get.

Sam's best friend at this school, Taylor, looked over at Sam and could tell that something was wrong. Sam wasn't acting like he usually did.

"Sam are you okay?" Taylor asked looking at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Yea… I'm fine… just tired." Sam responded with a weak smile on his face.

Taylor didn't believe him, but went back to his work anyway.

Sam began to feel worse and worse, his stomach was beginning to go haywire. He also began to feel really hot one minute, but cold the next. However, Sam didn't want to bother Dean or anybody in his class for that matter, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Okay everyone, put away your reading book away, and you can have your snacks or go to the bathroom," Sam heard his teacher say.

Sam couldn't stand the sight of food right now, so he got up and went to the bathroom, hoping beyond hope that maybe going to the bathroom and washing his face would help with the nauseous feeling that kept on creeping up on him. But it didn't it just made Sam feel colder than he already did, even though he previously had sweat on his face, before the wiped it off.

"_Come on Sam suck it up. Dean wouldn't be complaining if he felt sick. He would suck it up and go on." _Sam thought to himself as he splashed water in his face one more time, and even though he felt like he wasn't going to get sick at any moment because he was so nauseous, he left the bathroom.

When Sam got back to his desk, the sweat that had recently lined his forehead had returned and was back with vinous. And the churning in his stomach was getting worse. All Sam wanted to do was go to sleep and he really didn't care where.

"Sam, you okay? You look really pale." Sam looked to his left to see, both Taylor and Cheyenne, the girl Sam sort of had a crush on, looking at him with concern written all over both their faces.

"Yea I'm okay I promise. I just didn't get enough sleep last night." Sam lied again as he tried his hardest to smile.

"Okay." Cheyenne agreed then smiled at Sam before she and Taylor sat back down at their desks.

Sam knew that he must look pretty bad if everyone could tell that he was sick, but he still wasn't at the point yet to where he thought he should tell someone. He had to suck it up just a little longer; if he could make it, lunch then he'd be okay, since Dean usually skipped his last two classes when their Dad was gone any way. But Sam had a feeling that his stomach wouldn't hold on that long, and he was gonna get sick before then.

Sam tried his hardest to stay awake as Mrs. Scotto talked about history and what they were going to be doing to today, but he lost his battle with exhaustion and fell asleep with his head, on the desk, resting on his hands.

Sam's teacher could see that he wasn't feeling well, because her best student hadn't even answered on of her questions today, hadn't been talking to his friends while doing assignments, and it didn't have a book stuck in his face any other time. Mrs. Scotto told the class to get out there books and begin free reading, so she could check on Sam without having the whole class go haywire. Then she gently made her way over to Sam's desk and gently placed the back of her hand on his forehead. It was pretty warm, but not hot enough to have caused the beads of sweat to form on his forehead.

Sam could feel someone touching his forehead as he began to wake up, but he felt too bad to even care.

"Sam come on sweetie… time to wake up." Mrs. Scotto whispered as she began to shake Sam's shoulder gently to get him up.

Sam immediately woke up and looks up at his teacher, who had a little smile on her face.

"Sam can you come with me for a second?" she asked.

Sam, who was somewhat afraid to talk, nodded his head yes, then followed his teacher outside into the hallway.

Mrs. Scotto immediately asked Sam if he was okay when the door shut behind them, and this time Sam couldn't hold it in anymore, he felt to bad, he had to tell someone that he felt bad. He didn't care anymore what John or Dean might think, Sam was sick and all he wanted was for someone to take care of him, and make it all go away. So he answered truthfully this time and told his teacher how he really felt and how much his stomach was hurting.

"Okay Sam, I want you to go to the nurse's office," Mrs. Scotto said with a sorry look on her face. She could see how bad this child really felt and was shocked that he had kept from saying anything for so long.

"Cheyenne can you come here please?" Sam heard Mrs. Scotto said as she opened the classroom door. Cheyenne looked up and immediately got up and went out the door. She could not believe how bad Sam looked now; Sam had no color left in his face almost except for his cheeks, which were redder than usual. "Cheyenne, I need you to walk Sam to the nurse's office. Can you please do that for me?"

Cheyenne nodded her head, took Sam by his arm, and began to guide Sam down the hallway towards the front of the school, which is where the nurse's office was located.

Sam almost protested when Cheyenne came out. If he did get sick he didn't want the girl he liked to see him, but he knew he didn't have choice, so he went along with it.

They got about half way there when Sam's stomach did a complete circle and he couldn't stop what was about to happen, so he immediately rushed into the boys bathroom that was right next to them. As soon as he got to the toilet, he lost his fight with his stomach and he lost his breakfast, but getting sick didn't made Sam feel any better like he thought it might. It made him feel worse. Sam knew he couldn't stay in the bathroom forever so he picked up all the courage that he had for the day and walked out to face Cheyenne, who had a look of sympathy on her face.

"Feel better?" She asked.

Sam just shook his head and they both silently began to walk again towards the nurse's office. Sam never felt so happy in his life to see a bed, even if it was extremely uncomfortable and did not have a pillow or anything. He turned around thanked Cheyenne for her help then walked into the nurse's office.

The nurse looked up from the paperwork that she was working on, and saw Sam standing in the doorway.

"Hello Sam, what can I do for you?" She said with a little bit of surprise in her voice, this was this first time Sam had been in, and even though she had only met him once she still remembered how sweet he was and well mannered.

"I'm sick…" Sam whispered as he looked at the nurse with two glazed over blue-green eyes.

"Okay why don't you sit down and tell me what wrong." She said as she patted on the edge of the bed.

Sam sat down and began to explain to the nurse what was wrong with him and that he couldn't stay awake in class anymore.

"Okay Sam here's what I'm going to do. First why don't you lie down, I'm gonna take your temperature, then we'll try to get a hold someone to come and get you." She smiled as she picked up the trashcan and placed it near the front of the bed where Sam's head was just in case it felt sick again.

"Okay…" Sam whispered as he opened his mouth so the nurse could put the thermometer in it.

It didn't take long for the thing to beep. "Okay Sam you've got a fever, so let see if we can get a hold of someone to come and have them come and get you." She responded as she wrote Sam's temperature out on a piece of paper.

Sam did not even think about telling her that John wasn't home and Dean was at school, he was to busy trying to control his stomach once again, to keep from being sick again, but yet again Sam lost and desperately hung on to the trashcan. Then he felt someone slowly rubbing his back in small circles, which he'd never had done for him before, so it was a little weird, but extremely calming at the same time. By the time Sam was done, he had tears running down his face and was completely exhausted. He felt the trashcan being lifted away, and a bowl was placed near his head.

"Sam sweetie, I can't get a hold of your dad, so I'm going to call your brother. What's his number?" the nurse asked Sam as she ran her fingers over Sam's bangs to get them off his forehead. Sam gave her the number, and then began to drift off.

He didn't even hear her say hello to his brother, before darkness consumed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sam was in a peaceful dream, his stomach was at peace and it wasn't bothering him at the least, and he was in some meadow reading his favorite book with his mother, brother, and dad enjoying the picnic that was right next to him. When Sam suddenly felt himself being awaken into the reality that he was dreading, he knew when he woke up his mom would be gone and he would feel terrible, and no matter how hard he tried to fight waking up Sam couldn't. Since someone would not stop shaking his shoulder, Sam finally allowed himself to be brought back for him alternate reality.

He woke up to see blue green eyes meeting bright green, Dean. "Humfff…"Sam groaned as he tried to roll away from his big brother. "Go away Dean!" Sam snapped still not realizing where he and what was going on.

"No Sam, you've got to get up. Come on buddy lets get you home." Dean said softly as he gently shook his baby brother once again.

Suddenly it dawned on Sam where he was and what was going on, so he slowly lifted his head off the bed and looked at this brother.

"Dean, I don't feel good." Sam whimpered, acknowledging how bad he felt once again.

"I know Sammy, come one we need to get you to your own bed." Dean said as he picked up Sam off the bed. To Dean's shock and surprise, Sam's head immediately went to Dean's shoulder.

Dean then realized how bad his brother must have been feeling, because any other time Dean tried to lift Sam up just to help him get down or something Sam would yell how he could do it himself and for Dean to leave him alone, he was not little anymore.

Dean finished talking to the nurse, who explained everything to Dean and told him what she thought was wrong, but if Sam didn't get better to take him to the doctors. He thanked her, grabbed Sam's backpack, then walked out with his brother still in his arms, and sure wasn't easy carrying around a 64 pound nine year old and a tall one at that, for a long period of time. Maybe the first time in along time Dean was actually thankful for the upper body training that John had forced him to do on a regular basis, when he was around.

The secretary gave Dean a generous smile that was filled the remorse as she opened the entrance/exit door for him, so he could get out into the hallway without problems. Dean gave her a quick smiled back, as he felt Sam reposition his head from one position to the other, trying to snuggle up against Dean's boney shoulder.

Dean was now even more worried about his brother as he slowly walked, well the best he could, to their apartment, which was about three blocks away from the school elementary school building. He could feel the heat radiating off Sam's forehead on the side of his neck. After a while, Dean began to be loosing his grip on Sam, so he just had to readjust both their positions once every couple of minutes, because the last thing Dean wanted to do was to drop him.

They were almost halfway to the apartment, when Sam's moving around became way to promenade and even though Dean knew it was just because Sam was just trying to find a comfortable position and couldn't, he felt sympathetic towards his little brother. But that didn't help with the fact that every time Sam moved Dean would have to redistribute the weight on both of them, which was making his arms, legs, and back become exhausted and quickly.

"Sammy… come on buddy wake up." Dean coxed for the second time in the past ten to fifteen minutes.

But thankfully this time Sam woke up with ease and almost immediately shot his head up from Dean's aching shoulder.

"What?" Sam questioned still extremely groggy and not fully coherent yet.

"Can you walk?" Dean asked, not wanting to add in the fact that his muscles, joints, and bones on his arms and legs were getting to tired to carry the nine-year-old anymore.

"Sure," Sam responded, as he allowed his feet to fall on to the sidewalk, then began to walk next or directly behind his older brother, trying his best to ignore how dizzy actually felt at that moment.

Dean watch Sam like a hawk though, making sure that everyone of his moves were as stable as possible, and just in cause he could be there to catch him if he did loose his balance.

Dean could see the front of the apartment complex from where they were, when he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Sam had suddenly stopped. His brother's complexion had gone, in seconds, from being a pale color to having a significant green hue that seemed to engulf his small frame.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Dean questioned aloud, even though he knew it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, but no matter what Dean had to make sure.

But to Dean's remark, Sam didn't say anything, all he did was grab his stomach. Dean immediately knew what as about to happen, so he rushed over to his side, helping Sam move over to the grass, not wanting him to puke on his sidewalk, ignoring the squeamish feeling in his own stomach, and put his hand on Sam's back.

Sam tried his best to stop the nausea that was shooting up the back of his throat as best as he could, not wanting his brother to see him get sick in a remote way, forgetting the fact that Dean had seen him sick quite a few times in his life.

After a couple of seconds Sam looked up at Dean with two sorrow filled blue green eyes and began to say, "Dean I think I'm okay. We can…" and that's when Sam's stomach revolted on him for the numerous times that day. As quickly as he could, Dean jumped out of the way, trying his best to avoid being hit. While all this was happening with his brother, all Sam could do was grip his knees as tightly as he could, and try not to fall over as his stomach showed him who was boss.

Dean watched in sheer disgust but also horror as his brother's body jerked forward, he barely caught Sam as his knees gave way of his already trembling body. When Sam's stomach finally decided to sense, Sam had tears running down his face, and bloodshot eyes. It took Sam a couple of minutes to be able to catch his breath, but after that, he finished his sentence.

"Are you sure?" Dean questioned skeptical.

Sam nodded his head yes, and then let Dean help him up.

The rest of the way home, Dean watched Sam even closer, he could tell that walking was becoming more difficult for him, how was he going to handle the staircase since they lived on the second floor of a three story building.

By the time Sam and Dean got to the staircase, Sam continued to look like something the dog has drug in about one hundred times and Dean was scared that he might pass out at any moment on him. Therefore, Dean, ignoring every screaming muscle in his body, decided to carry Sam up the flights of stairs. The only upside to this arrangement was that Sam was awake and could help Dean out. While going up the stairs, Dean realized how much heat was radiating off his little brother's body, which made him worry and rush even more. Carrying him was easier for Dean this time; since Sam was awake, he could help Dean Balance out their weight.

Dean grabbed the front door key from its hidden place and unlocked the front door. He didn't feel like searching through both their backpacks looking for their copies. As soon as Dean got the door open, Sam shot out of Dean's hold, through the door and immediate ran to the only bathroom this small apartment had.

"How is there anything left in him?" Dean thought as he placed their backpacks on the kitchen table then followed Sam into the bathroom and hoped beyond hope that their father hadn't put the only thermometer they owned in the first aid kit that he took with him on his hunts.

When Dean walked in Sam was hunched over probably one of the most unsanitary toilet seats, gagging up what was left in his stomach. He put his had on his brother's hand on his brother's back and helped keep him steady, as the dizziness engulfed him once again. Sam's stomach didn't take very long to calm down, but he was completely exhausted, he could barely keep his head up. Sam felt himself falling but there was nothing he could do about it.

Dean saw Sam slipping and immediately grabbed him and lowered him to the floor.

"Come on Sammy let's get you to bed." Dean said as he lifted his brother up off the floor, grabbed the thermometer off the side of the counter, and carried Sam to the bedroom.

Dean put Sam down on his bed, and helped him get under the covers, while he got the thermometer ready.

"Okay Sammy lets see how high that fever of yours is," Dean smiled as he placed the back of his hand on his brother's forehead, then placed the thermometer in his mouth. It didn't take the thermometer long at all to beep. Dean took it out of Sam's mouth and read the illuminating letters on the side, which read 102.1.

"Looks like you have a pretty high fever there buddy." Dean said feeling bad for his little brother.

"Come on Sammy I need you to take this medicine for me. It'll help you feel better." Dean said as he gave him the grape flavored medicine.

Sam was reductive but he took his medicine, even though he knew it would probably wouldn't stay down.

"Okay Sammy I'll be right back try and get some sleep." Dean continued, as he got up off his brother's bed then walked out of the room to get Sam a bucket just in cause he got sick again and some other things Dean knew they were going to need.

Sam smiled back sleepily at his brother, ignoring the churning feeling that was strongly trying to overpower him.

Sam had no warning as he felt his stomach go into his throat, and all he could do was sit up before it happened.

"Dean's gonna kill me!" Sam's mind screamed as he began to cry.

Dean walked in a couple of minutes later and aw what had happened.

"SAM!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Sam looked up at his brother with an ashamed and scared look on his face.

"I'm so sorry…" Sam gasped as tears began to roll down his bright red cheeks.

Dean immediately felt horrible and regretted yelling at Sam.

"Sammy, its okay, I'm not mad." Dean said trying to calm Sam down.

All the crying set off Sam's gag reflexes but this time Dean grabbed the trashcan in time. Dean felt so bad for Sam as he dry heaved into the trash, and even worse than normal because he caused it.

"Are you done?" Dean questioned after Sam was finished.

"Yeah." Sam whispered completely exhausted.

"Okay lets get you cleaned up and I'll take care of the bed." Dean said as he helped Sam out of his bed.

Dean started the bath water for Sam, as Sammy sat on the toilet seat looking like was about to pass out at any given moment.

"I'm going to go clean up Buddy. Call me if you need anything Sammy." Dean smiled softly as he got back up to his feet and decided that he better leave the door wide open so he could hear Sam from the other room.

Sam nodded his head and began to undress., hoping that the bath would help his cold body, even though he knew it was just because of his fever that was still raging in his body.

After five minutes Dean had changed Sam's sheets and put new once on, but he hadn't heard a peep from his little brother.

"Sammy you okay in there?" Dean asked about to peak his head into the bathroom.

Dean barely heard Sam say yes and that he would be out in a minute. Dean decided to give Sam his privacy even though he felt a strong urge to get in there and help his brother out. He wanted exactly a minute then called for Sam once again, but this time he heard something totally different. Sam was sick again.

" Sam I'm coming in!" Dean demanded right before he rushed into the bathroom.

Dean couldn't believe that Sam had more stuff in his stomach, he'd been sick all day long. There was no way there was anything else in there, but there was.

"Dang Sammy," Dean said as he supported his brother who was about to fall over at any moment.

After twenty more minutes of this, Sam finally got a break and leaned back against his big brothers chest.

"Dean please make it stop! I don't want to do this anymore. Make it stop!" Sam cried, with his now extremely weak voice. Hearing his made Dean's heart completely break.

All Dean wanted to do was to take all this pain and sickness away from him, but he knew he couldn't. Dean knew better than to give Sam medicine right now. Dean was becoming clueless on what to do. The next step was calling John but Dean knew how upset he would be if he interrupted the hunt. Dean looked down to see that Sam had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Good catch a break while you can little brother." Dean whispered as he moved Sam's wet hair out of his face.


End file.
